Blues, Twang and Tears
by PrsctrTails
Summary: The world of bigtime Country music is something he can only dream of. But, when he catches a break, can he make that dream a reality? AU that I can't help but write. Will use many TVD characters and one or two Gossip Girl characters, but not a crossover


[I own no characters or songs. Song is I Cross My Heart by George Strait. Also, this fic is dedicated to my sister Stacey.]

It was hard to know there was a bustling, ritzy, skyscarper-abounding city outside. By this line, The Starr Stage was basically an oasis smack in the middle of downtown Houston. It was a little bit of a secret tunnel to the Country music loving heart of Texas' largest city. Sure, everyone drove fancy cars, wore nice suits and voted Democrat, but come Saturday night, everyone was in jeans, Cowboy hats and boots, flannel shirts with the top two buttons undone and sleaves rolled up. It was like recess for overworked adults.

For them, it was a nightly or bi-weekly vacation, for him it was all he had left. A last stand in the twilight of his career, or, well, whatever was left of his invisible career.

He couldn't drink fast enough to slow down his emotions. The fear bred nerves, the nerves triggered adrenaline, the adrenaline spiked his dry mouth, which made him want to drink more. Fun cycle, all in all.

Damon could at least smile at the frazzled nature of the bartender and owner, and, well, his probably only and best friend. "Stress will just cause wrinkles, babe."

"Screw you and your perfect face," Andie laughed out a growl, slinging out seven or eight drinks in glasses of varying sizes with effortless grace. "And no wrinkle jokes."

"Hey, I'm into older chicks," Damon softly smiled into his bourbon.

"Fuck you older," Andie tried to fume. "I'm 30."

Damon winked, about to snark further when her cell phone began to vibrate. She vanished into bar-adjacent offce only to come back looking like she was going to snap the nearest neck. Damon arched an eyebrow at her, figuring that was the safest way to ask without talking.

"The band cancelled," She fumed, running a hand through the hair Damon knew to be sinfully soft. "Now I've got no entertainment. Hence we'll have a riot here in a few minutes,"

Damon nodded and angled his head down, his cool blue eyes locked into his lap. This might end badly fo him. Damn, and he loved this place. He fiddled with the buttons on his flannel shirt. He contemplated getting up and leaving, but knew Andie would frown upon that. Besides, he was insecure, not a coward. Well, he liked to think he wasn't too much of a coward.

Muttering something, he stepped outside for a cigarette and maybe some calm. There was none to be found. He knew his guitar was sitting in the back of his Camaro, not pulled from its case in several weeks, bordering on months. Damon sighed, leaning against the wall. There was a time when he would have tripped over himself to get on stage. But, that had blown away with the wind some time ago.

He was too lost in thought to hear to door and close, but he did feel her frame lean next to him.

"I know I promised I'd never, _ever_ ask this, Damon. But..." Andie drawled off.

"No chance the scheduled band is going to show?" Damon asked, eyes locked on his awkwardly shuffling boots.

"Nope," Andie shook her head. "Alcohol poisoning, all four."

"Damn," Damon almost laughed. "Impressive."

"...Free liquor and cigarettes for a month," Andie teased, drumming her fingers against the brick facade.

"I'm holding you to that, Starr," Damon looked up and half-smirked at her as he adjusted his Cowboy hat. He made the short but slow walk to his car and hesitantly grabbed the elongated case with a short sigh. "You owe me," He said to her as he re-entered the club.

"I'll remember that," She said before pulling him close albeit out of view. She pressed both hands to his cheeks and smiled. "You are gonna do great, okay?"

"Yeah," He nodded, clearly nervous but still smiling along with her. "Just... yeah," Damon said, ghosting a chaste kiss on her forehead.

The walk to the stage was quick and caught few peoples attention. He perched on the stool in front the mic and softly tuned the guitar. Astute fans in the audience quickly saw the guitar.

"Where'd you get that!" Someone called, causing Damon to smirk.

"It was a gift," He said, smile sad but hidden.

"Kid, do you even know what you're holding?" Was another add in.

"Yeah," Damon said, looking up. "It's a 1955 Gibson J-45. Like I said, it was a gift."

The crowd, pleased he knew his stuff, turned their attention to him. All the eyes locking on him made it so that Damon couldn't feel his feet. Luckily, he didn't have to stand, so he remained perched on the stool, clearing his throat.

"So...Howdy," He laughed to himself as he spoke into the mic. "I know we were all expecting, you know, a band, but I'm it. Sorry," Damon smiled. He caught Andie's glance and noticed she was mouthing the word 'name'. He chucked again. "Right, right. I'm Damon Salvatore. And I really hope no one in here knows that name." He said.

Before anything else went down, his fingers started their smooth ministrations against the strings. It was soft and smooth, but of a quick enough tempo to grab and keep the attention of the mid-sized crowd. He silently cleared his throat and let his voice take over.

_Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
>I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.<br>From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
>And share all the love and laughter<br>That a lifetime will allow_.

A few verses and the room was silently swept up. They didn't expect to shaggy haired twentysomething to have such a voice.

_I cross my heart and promise to  
>Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.<br>In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._

_You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,_  
><em>And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.<em>  
><em>As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,<em>  
><em>So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be<em>

It wasn't nasal or highpitched. It was sort of deep, a little scratchy, sort of like his mild facial scruff. More amazing was, guitar aside, this was basically acapella. His tone hadn't faultered and his voice was firm, if only the slightest bit sad. Andie knew immediately this song was meant for someone, but they weren't here. She wondered where they were. Curious brain aside, even she found herself closing her eyes and letting Damon and his God-given gift of a voice take her away. She hadn't remembered him sounding this good.

_I cross my heart and promise to_  
><em>Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.<em>  
><em>In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.<em>

_And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,_  
><em>You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm.<em>  
><em>In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,<em>  
><em>A love as true as mine.<em>

A few softly plucked strings produced the notes that ended the song. Damon let out a soft breath as his heart finally ceased beating faster than he could keep track of.

Though, the applause and cheering was enough to make him cry.


End file.
